


I'm Bad at Life

by OutToDry



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Reverse - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutToDry/pseuds/OutToDry
Summary: Beca Mitchell is bad at life, but Aubrey doesn't seem to care.





	I'm Bad at Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first story... ever. I hope it's alright, I'm open to any suggestions y'all have. I figured the story wouldn't get any better without others being able to read it- the plot itself feels kinda rushed but let me know what you think! <3 (also the song used is I'm Bad at Life, by falling in reverse!)

It had been almost a year since Aubrey and Beca met at a concert, at Day break, beca’s bands last stop on their tour. The two women spent this time trying to get to know each other, hardly spending a moment apart- they very quickly fell into a routine of sorts. It became very domestic, much quicker than any of either woman’s past relationship.

A majority of people were very supportive- it’s the 21st century, let people do what the hell they want, y’know. Like Beca’s bandmates weren’t cruel to her about dating a woman, they were cruel to her for being such a sap, but that was a different story all together. 

There were very few people in Aubrey’s life that know she was a lesbian, only because most once they found out, turned their backs and pretended like they forgot she exsisted. It bothered her more than she’d ever admit but once again, another story. 

A majority of Aubreys friends (Sans Chloe) kept telling her she was just going through a phase and they, “knew a guy in the west wing that would be perfect for you”, or “why would you date a bum like that with all those… tattoos and metal bars in her ears?” Aubrey Didn’t expect people in the heart of Georgia to get it, she couldn’t even really expect them to accept it, the least they could’ve done was talk shit about her girlfriend and her life choices behind her back (“is it really true she got arrested three times?”) 

Truth be told, it took Aubrey awhile to believe in her relationship with Beca. Not because of beca per se, but more or less because of her struggle with her identity in life. It would be the first time Aubrey dated a woman- she’s had experience before Beca, but with no-one special, nothing to write home about (Even if it had been, Aubrey wouldn’t dare write home about a woman- “hey mom, dad, how are things? Good? Good, because I’m dating a woman now and oh yeah I’m a lesbian, love you bye, see you at thanksgiving” it wouldn’t go over well) 

Beca knew more about Aubrey wishing the first few hours of them talking than anyone ever has. It’s not like Aubrey choose beca specifically, nut it just cam e so naturally with her. Their relationship was a lot of firsts for Aubrey, her first time going on a real date with a woman, her first time with a woman that wasn’t a one night stand or, a friends with benefits arrangement, her first time taking someone to a company event (which definitely raised some eyebrows), and her first I love you. 

Aubrey had taken beca to a company, ‘get to know you’ barbecue, that they had once a year, to make sure everyone was familiar with who they were working with- to was to build relationships, Aubrey supposed, but didn’t’t really work when everyone divided into the same groups they normally would. 

It was at these events that Aubrey would get shit for her girlfriend, not even just shit for her dating a woman, but also attacking beca’s character (behind her back, of course because everyone is too weak to say anything to anyones face) 

“So, your girlfriend, Rebecca is it?”, Marci, head of Accounting, asked Aubrey with a clip in her voice. 

“Just Beca, but yes ma’am, she’s all mine,” Aubrey stated overly cheery, pushing through the malice sneaking its way into Marci’s voice. 

“Mmm, I just don’t see you with someone like her” 

“And what do you mean by that,” Aubrey stated defensively, not really sure why it was bothering her so much, the way marci was speaking to her. 

“Well, it’s just those piercings and the tattoos, and,” Marci brought her voice down to a whisper for the last part, “jail time.” 

“Well marci, your Thirty-two year old son lives on your couch, doesn’t have a job and has been to jail twice that I know of, so I don’t see you having any room to talk about something like that. I’ll see you Monday.” With that Aubrey left to find Beca so they could leave, only to find her standing several feet away, having heard a majority of the conversation. 

The two walked hand in hand back to the car in a comfortable silence. It was beca who first spoke up, “for the record you getting defensive, is very hot.” Beca said with a smirk playing at her lips. 

Aubrey over at Beca as she started the car, “And for your record, I find those piercings and tattoos very attractive. Also, I don’t give a shit about your past or if you’ve made some bad decisions- even if you kept making bad decisions,” Aubrey sighed taking beca’s hand and giving it a squeeze,”I love you.” 

“Good to know,” after Aubrey gave her a look Beca added, “I Love you too, baby.” ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

It’s not that Aubrey ever really doubted their relationship, or its destiny, but when all she hears about at work, or on the phone with family and on social media, she can’t stop the doubts that rise in her head about if being with Beca is really the right decision. Sure, they love each other but, at least from what Jillian said at lunch, it “might not be enough”. 

But it was little moments like these, the ones where it was just the two of them, it was like nobody else existed- Beca lying on her back with her arm around Aubreys waste as she curled into her side, Aubrey lightly tracing the outlines of Beca’s tattoos. 

“You’re thinking quite loudly over there,” beca mumbled eyes opening ever so slightly to take in the form next to her. 

“It’s nothing,” Aubrey said in a more curt manner than intended. 

“Seriously whats going on Bree,” beca asked sitting up slightly. 

“It’s just that I feel like everyone in my life is telling me you’re not good for me and I know I shouldn’t believe them, but when… when it’s all I hear it can be a bit over bearing.” 

“Well, you are smoking a lot more than you used to,” beca says with all seriousness she could muster. 

Aubrey swatted her with a pillow, “Not helpful” 

“Look, Aubrey, I love you, and that’s all that should matter, not what Joyce at work said or anyone else for that matte because our relationship is about you and me,” Beca punctuated the sentence with a squeeze of Aubrey’s hand and a kiss to the forehead. 

“It’s actually Julie, but that’s the best advice you’ve ever given anyone, babe, I’m proud of you” 

“Right, Joanne, but thats the best you’ll ever get I’m out of good advice, we’ve gone out of business, sorry to all of our stock holders.” Beca joked, avoiding the compliment 

Aubrey, not very amused by the joke rolled her eyes, “I hate you.” 

“I Love you.” 

“I love you too,” Aubrey softly whispered as the room fell quiet again, both drifting of into sleep. 

Beca awoke early the next morning to a cold bed, signifying that it had to be at least mid morning as Aubrey left for work around 6:00 in the morning. She decided to roll out of bed, the conversation from last night looming in her head wanting to do more to fix Aubrey’s suffering, at least, make her feel better about their relationship, she supposed. 

She went over to the coffee pot where she found the usual post-it note from Aubrey, her way of saying good morning without her being able to be there when beca wakes up. This morning, a simple hand drawn version of a date they’d had last month- they drove through the night to go watch the sunrise on the beach- only to have it be a rainy day so the sun couldn’t be seen- they ended up running along the beach in the rain, all alone, having the time of their lives. I Aubrey had drawn a photo of her and Beca sitting on the beach in the rainy weather sharing a kiss with the caption, “You’ll always be my sunshine” It was at that moment that beca felt the urge to write- she sent a text to her bandmates, Emily, Jesse, Luke and Stacie asking if they were available to record and began writing. 

A few hours later the whole band was gathered in Beca’s make-shift studio in her apartment- as beca was setting everything up, the group began asking questions Emily being the first to dare to ask what was so urgent about them coming as soon as possible. To which, beca didn’t respond and instead began explaining how she imagined the song sounding in her head. 

It took the group several hours to get the song to where beca liked it before she decided it was time to lay the vocals on the track. Her bandmates waited in anticipation as to why exactly this song was so important to beca. 

After she laid the track, Stacie was the first to speak, moving from her position against the desk to stand up straight, “You wrote this for Aubrey?” It was less on a question and more of a statement. 

Beca, not making eye contact with anyone, chasing instead to fix her eyes on the microphone still in front of her, nodded slightly. 

“Are you guys having trouble, or something,” Emily tested, concerned that her friend was going to retreat inward if she pressed to hard. 

“No… Well, I guess I- I don’t really know. Sometimes she comes home in a shitty mood and I can’t do anything about it, mostly because she won’t tell me what’s wrong,” the small girl sighed, defeatedly,” And when she does, I have no idea what to say because I’m the worst in any real situation where someone needs advice, y’know?” She finished, finally looking up at her bandmates. 

Luke let out a chuckle, “Damn right you’re bad at advice, remember the time you told Jackson to throw waterballoons full of egg on Mr. Peaver’s car?” 

Beca, smiling fondly at the memory, “I wasn’t being serious, but its Darwinism, dude. You can’t fix stupid.” 

“Even if you are bad at advice or anything else Bec, Aubrey loves you, it doesn’t matter if you can’t be her sounding board for everything, she hasn’t cared before, right?” Jesse stated mater of factly. 

“You guys are right- but if you don’t mind, I hate to be a dick, but I feel like I need to be alone right now. Sorry guys.” 

“All good Becky, we’ll see you at rehearsal. Get some rest and don’t over think anything,” Luke was the first to leave the room after that gathering his stuff with everyone except Beca following suit. 

Beca moved to put everything back in its place, beginning to think if she planned on telling Aubrey about this song yet. —————- 

It was about two weeks later when Day Break, was getting ready to start the first show of their east coast tour. They’d only be gone two months and Aubrey was happy for the band, but not at the thought of having her girlfriend out of reach for eight weeks. As they were getting ready to take the stage, Aubrey grabbed beca and pulled her aside giving her a steamy, “good luck” kiss. 

“Break a leg babe.” Aubrey said punctuating the sentence with a short peck on the lips 

“Thanks, have you seen the set list yet?” 

“Yea, are you guys doing a cover? I didn’t think you had a song called this on the album?” Aubrey asked looking at the setlist posted on the pillar beside them, looking over the opening songs title. 

“Surprise, we wrote a song about two weeks ago, it’s our new single”

“You Bitch!” She swatted the smaller woman in the side, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Aubrey asked, voice getting higher in pitch. 

Beca Smirked and said you’ll see, pecking Aubrey on the cheek and leaving her there confused as to what just transpired. 

“Everyone please welcome, Day Break to the Stage!” 

“What’s up guys we’re day break, and this is our new single called I’m Bad at life- I’ve dedicated it to my amazing Girlfriend Aubrey, whose somewhere here tonight because well, I’m gonna be bad at life for the rest of it and I think I’m gonna need someone to hold my hadn’t through it and I think she’s that one. Again this is I’m Bad at Life.” Beca awkwardly ended her ramble by giving a slight nod at Jesse, so he could count her in. 

Aubrey hear the opening chords of the song that was apparently dedicated to her- she decided to listen to the song and see what Beca wanted to tell her with it- she knew the girl was never good at expressing her emotions via words or in general, so it didn’t come as a surprise to her that she wanted to keep it a secret until she couldn’t any more. 

Hey girl, I'm in love with you 

But the world doesn't want me to 

I'm not well, I am sick 

The best kind of sick that one can get 

So you can't believe a word they say 

About the person I am today 

If all else fails, just think instead 

At least you know I'm good in bed 

So trace the lines of my tattoos 

Whisper that you love me too 

We might as well no matter what 

They think I suck 

But I don't give a fff- 

So don't hold your breath for me 

But watching you turn blue would be comforting 

I told you once, I'll tell you twice 

I'll give you bad advice because I'm bad at life 

I'm bad at life 

Hey girl, let's get out of here 

View the world in the rearview mirror 

Just me and you with nothing to lose 

Electric love and something to prove 

So please take care of my hurt heart 

'Cause trusting you is the hardest part 

You might as well no matter what 

They think I suck 

But I don't give a fuck 

So don't hold your breath for me 

But watching you turn blue would be comforting 

I told you once, I'll tell you twice 

I'll give you bad advice because I'm bad at life (I'm bad at life) 

All your friends tell you I'm wrong 

But all your friends sing this song 

All your friends tell you I'm wrong 

But all your friends sing this song, song! 

I don't give a fuck 

So don't hold your breath for me 

But watching you turn blue would be comforting 

I told you once, I told you a million fucking times 

I'll give you bad advice because 

I'll give you bad advice because I'm bad at life 

I am bad at life, I am bad at life 

I am bad at life, I am bad at life 

I am bad at life, I am bad at life 

I'll give you bad advice because I'm bad at life 

As the song came to a close, Beca opened her eyes to meet Aubrey’s who was looking up intently from the back of the crowd-Beca threw a wink her way as she moved on into the next song. 

At the end of the show Aubrey pulled beca to her in a much similar fashion to before the show except now, with more raw emotion- she pressed their foreheads together leaving their lips mere inches apart- they were just breathing each other in when Aubrey whispered, “I don’t care if you can’t give me advice or that you’re bad at live- you’re my mess and I plan to drag you along with me baby.” 

So yes, Beca Mitchell was bad at all things in life but Aubrey Posen, was one for a challenge.


End file.
